Sonic Forces
Sonic Forces (ソニックフォース Sonikku Fōsu?, lit. "Sonic Force") is an upcoming platform video game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series developed by Sonic Team and published by Sega. It is scheduled to be released on 7 November 2017 for PC, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Sonic Forces follows Sonic the Hedgehog as he joins a resistance force against Dr. Eggman, who has taken over the world with the help of his army, henchmen and a mysterious new villain known as Infinite. The storyline of the game also ties into Sonic Mania. The game will mark the return of the collaboration between both Classic Sonic and Modern Sonic, along with their associated gameplay styles, since the twentieth anniversary game Sonic Generations (although it is not a sequel to any previous games). In addition, Sonic Forces also introduces a third gameplay mode featuring the "Avatar", the player's own created character. The game serves, along with Sonic Mania, as a “continuation” of Sonic’s 25th Anniversary. Plot Sonic Forces has the primary themes of "forces", "power", and "teamwork". This time around, the unthinkable has happened: Sonic the Hedgehog has failed and Dr. Eggman has won. While trying to stop Dr. Eggman's ambitions as usual, Sonic got caught by a mysterious enemy. Eggman subsequently defeated Sonic with the aid of a giant robot army and a new power he acquired from his new right-hand man: an enigmatic and powerful being known as Infinite. After that, Sonic disappears into thin air, with his friend Tails losing contact with him. With Infinite's power and no Sonic to oppose him, Dr. Eggman manages to conquer 99% of the planet, resulting in his army controlling that much of the world. Amongst Eggman's evil group of henchmen are also the doctor's old allies: Shadow, Metal Sonic, Zavok, and Chaos. These enemies have managed to easily conquer the world on behalf of Eggman with the power provided to them, and are now ready to create more next-level panic and disorder. Meanwhile, Infinite has joined Eggman's side as the leader of his entire army. With Eggman out to crush the remaining opposition, multiple forces are now embroiled in conflict for the control of the planet. Sonic’s disappearance was shocking news to everyone. Sonic’s friends, who managed to escape from Eggman’s invasion, decide to back by forming the “Resistance” army, with Knuckles the Echidna at the helm. As the Eggman Empire's armies lay waste to entire cities, Sonic returns and joins up with the Resistance. Classic Sonic, Sonic's counterpart from another dimension, appears soon after, having been brought to Sonic's dimension by the same power Eggman used to conquer the world. Also joining the Resistance is an active newcomer from a district of survivors that got attacked by Dr. Eggman’s army. This rookie has decided to fight to get the world back after meeting Sonic. Now, with the aid of his friends, the resistance rookie, and Classic Sonic, Sonic embarks on a mission to save the world and end the evil reign of the diabolical doctor and his forces. However, time grows short for Sonic, as the Resistance only has three days before Eggman unleashes a plan that will eradicate all his foes. Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog (classic and modern) *Avatar (First appearance) *Shadow the Hedgehog ("Episode Shadow" only) 'Non-playable Characters' *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Silver the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Charmy Bee *Espio the Chameleon *Vector the Crocodile *Soldier *Orbot *Cubot 'Bosses' *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Zavok *Chaos *Infinite (First appearance) 'Enemies' *Buzz Bomber *Chopper *Motobug *Unnamed ostrich Badnik *Unnamed arachnid Badnik Artworks 'Models 3D' SFSonicRender.png|(Modern) Sonic the Hedgehog SFTailsRender.png|Miles "Tails" Prower SFKnucklesRender.png|Knuckles the Echidna SFAmyRender.png|Amy Rose SFShadowRender.png|Shadow the Hedgehog SFRougeRender.png|Rouge the Bat SFOmegaRender.png|E-123 Omega SFEspioRender.png|Espio the Chameleon SFCharmyRender.png|Charmy Bee SFVectorRender.png|Vector the Crocodile SFSilver_Render.png|Silver the Hedgehog SFClassicSonicRender.png|(Classic) Sonic the Hedgehog Stages *Sunset Heights *Park Avenue *Ghost Town *Green Hill Zone *Tag Team Stage *Casino Forest *Chemical Plant Zone *Aqua Road Trivia *This is one of the first games to be announced for the Nintendo Switch, as well as the second third-party title announced for the system. *This will be the first 3D Sonic title to be released for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and the Nintendo Switch. *This will be the first Sonic title to be released in China since a compilation of four games including Sonic R, Sonic the Hedgehog CD, Sonic & Knuckles Collection and Sonic 3D Blast, which was released in 2001 by now-defunct Matrix Interactive in China and following a long game console ban imposed in the country (which was lifted in 2015). *This will be the second Sonic title to run at 4K resolution (Xbox One X only) after Sonic Mania. *This is the first Sonic title since Sonic Colors to have a main vocal theme song. *This is the first Sonic title since Sonic Generations to feature vocal themes on stages, and the first game since Sonic and the Black Knight to feature vocal themes for characters. Unused Voices Sonic Forces/Unused Voices Videos 'Voice Sounds' Sonic Forces - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Amy Rose Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Rouge The Bat Voice Sound Sonic Forces - E-123 Omega Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Espio The Chameleon Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Charmy Bee Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Vector The Crocodile Voice Sound Sonic Forces - Silver The Hedgehog Voice Sound Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Colleen Villard' as Miles "Tails" Prower and Charmy Bee *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna and Zavok *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog and Orbot *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Vic Mignogna' as E-123 Omega *'Tory Baker' as Espio the Chameleon *'Keith Silverstein' as Vector the Crocodile *'Quinton Flynn' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Wally Wingert' as Cubot *'Liam O'Brien' as Infinite *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman Voice Sounds Sonic Forces/Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Games Category:Video Game Category:Video-games Category:Games Category:Sega Games